Untrustable
by Skywalker-SoloFamily
Summary: What if Callsita came back to Luke? How would Mara take the news? Read the story to find out... **This Story Has Been Adopted By xwingpilot, I Will Not Be Returning To This One**
1. WaitWhatWho

Mara Jade was siting in the cock pit of her Jade's Fire watching two figures off in the distance in the landing dock on yavin IV but she could not belivewho she saw. Luke Skywalker and Callsita Ming. Unbeliveable she thought. The blonde traitor looked to the ship then she took off leaving Luke behind. Mara walked down the ramp, smiling, expecting to be welcomed by her farmboy but insted he walked away in a dash to look for Callsita. Mara felt a deep swell of sadness hit her. She frowned. Why would Luke do that to her- How could he do that to her? MAra started too get going to her room she usaly had, after a brife talk to Tionne to make sure her room was ready, it was, she walked away with only her thoughts which weren't to good. How could he go back to her, she left him completly depressed, which Mara got him out of. But Mara was soon in her room and decided to get some rest.

* * *

Callsitaa was abousolutly mad, how could that redhair assasin come here? Mara was the reason she left in the first place.

She spotted Luke, "There you are, why did you run?" he asked

"Oh Luke I just could not see that women, she was the one who threatened me to leave, I was so scared I left." Callsita lied.

Luke was shocked how could Mara do this to him? He was so happy with Callsita and Mara knew that. He had to talk to her. Soon.

"Mara? She's my best friend why would she do that?" he asked.

"What do you think? To get closer to you, why else would she threten me to leave, she almost ruined our happieness but I'm here now thats

fair."Callsita lied again.

Luke was mad now how could Mara do this to him? And he thought he could trust her. He had to talk to . He started to walk away Callsita stoped him,

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell Mara i never what to see her again."

"Luke thats not right-"

"Not right?! She almost took away the best thing I ever had I think thats enough." and with that he walked away tword Maras room. Once out of earshot Callsita laughed.

* * *

Mara was resting well untill a loud knock dirupted her. Sensing it was Skywalker she got up drosily. Making it to the door his anger hit her so hard she gasped. Mara oped the door Luke pushed right past her almost knocking her over.

"What is it?" Mara asked sleepily.

"What do you mean what is it you know why the hell I'm so mad." Luke practicly yelled.

Her own anger rising, "No, I don't know why the hell your so mad"

"I never knew you can be so sholow I thought I knew you, Mara. I can't belive you pushed Callsita out of my life for so long. Mara you were my best friend.''

"I never did that and Were?"

"Yes I'm sorry I thought I knew you but I was wrong," he took a breath, "If this is the way you will treat Callsita then we can't talk to each other any more." He looked to meet Maras gaze and she looked like she was almost going to cry. Almost.

"You know what Skywalker I had nothing to do with her leaving you at all. And I don't care if you belive me or not just know I have the truth, And I'm sorry to I should have just left your sorry ass out in space the first time we met."she grabed her overnightbag and walked away but stoped in the door and turned around, "And since we won't see each other again I don't want this." Mara took the lightsaber she had on her belt and throw it at his feet and walked away. Luke looked down at the lightsaber he bent down and picked it up. When he did he saw images of him and Mara so over welling he droped it and backed away. Then with out a second thought he walked out of her room leaving the memorie behind and closed the door.

* * *

Mara walked on to her ship again threw her bag into a corner and asked for clearince. She sat and was thinking before she knew it she cryed then and there. Her comm beeped not caring to wipe her tears she opened the frecuency. It was Talon.

"Mara ther you are I have been tring to call you- are you crying?" He asked genraly concered.

"Yes but its nothing realy. what do you need?"Mara countered

"Mara I know you. You don't cry unless it is something. Did you and Skywalker have another fight and you tolded him you hate his gut and told him to never see him ever again?"

"Yes but it was the other way around. Can you just tell me where I can go?"

"Mara what do you mean the other way around, he told you he never wanted to see you again?" This was shocing Luke always seemed in controll around Mara.

"Yes he did now can you just tell me where im needed and please dont say....."

"Nowhere."

"Just great where am i suppose to go?"

"Well just go to Courasant and I'll call you when your are needed."

Mara nodded. He cut the conection.

* * *

Talon cut the connection with her and deciteded toput a call into Han Solo.

Solo's face came up on the screen.

"Talon what brings you to calling me?" Solo asked.

"It's about skywalker." Talon repiled

"Oh great what part of the gallxy did you pick his sorry butt up this time?" Solo smiled.

"Uhh, I should add Mara."

"Oh great again Please tell me she did not lash out at him and retake that death mark on the kid?" Solo remarked smiling.

"Uhh no.....I just talked to her and she told me her and Skywalker had a fight. Typical. But this time she told me the kid lashed out on her and yelled he did not want to see her again. And belive it or not but when i got mara on the comm she was crying." Talon finished.

Solo took this in hitting talon with a shocked look, taking back the smile. This news completly shocked him the kid always ept himself under controll around mara for her saftey. But hearing this. Damn.


	2. AN

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry guys!! :( My computer crashed and some how got ride of my documents

so I had to stat all over again. But I promise the next chapter will be up in the next week or two. (by

the way I'm typing this on my friends computer :P)

Another thing I want to clear up is, I know things did not make sense in the first chapter, BUT ITS

ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!! things don't have to make sense. Its only as the story continues

on things will clear up, like the Luke,Mara, And Callista love triangle. And why SHE came back,

then why Mara is so upset.

I will be adding more characters as I contiune on so in your reviews if you want me to add cirtain

characters, just tell me. I would also like it you helped me with my spelling. I SUK at spelling so

just help me out a little.

OK Thanx sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R for my story! :))))))))


	3. Dinner Plans

Later at Solo's Apartment

Han and Leia were sitting in their living room, shortly after putting a very upset Jacen to bed. Han decided to bring up the 'talk' he had with Talon to his wife.

"You remember the comm chat I had with Talon earlier, and I told you I would tell you later?" He started. She nodded. "Well, Sweetheart, uh...how do I put this?"

"Put what, Han?" Leia asked giving him a look that could kill a rancor. Han got just a little scared and hopped up to his feet. Started to pace then sit back down, all the while Leia's eyes never leaving him.

"Well, you remember the bet we had with Lando where he said that the Kid and Mara wouldn't end up together?" Leia nodded, "Yes well he's in the lead and could possibly win, too." Leia's mouth made a little 'o'.

"That's what this is about then. Oh, well we have a problem don't we?" She said. She placed one hand on Han's and leaned on his chest. "What are we going to do, because you know how incapable Luke is on women."

"Oh, I know alright and I don't think we have a chance to get them together anymore, because Luke ended their friendship too," Leia looked up at Han who looked down with a half-hearted grin, "Did I forget to tell you that?"

Leia frowned, "Yes you did. So he doesn't even consider Mara a friend anymore, huh, why does he have to make things so difficult?" sighing she stood up walking to the comm station until Han stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"What do you think? I'm going to call my very annoying brother."

Simple and sweet, the comm was activated.

"Hello Luke."

The Picture of Luke Skywalker popped up on the screen. His smile was sad, not full like the last time they talked.

"Hello Leia why are you calling today?" He sounded upset, like he was hurting.

Leia was not used to Luke being rude to her,

"Well I was calling to have a conversation with my brother, but all I got was his rudeness." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Luke looked hard for a moment then softened,

"I'm sorry Leia, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He said.

"Well, maybe I could help that is if you what to tell me?" Leia gave him the sad eyes, a trick she picked up from Jaina when she wanted to go on the _Falcon_.

Luke looked at her then sighed, "You picked that trick up from the kids didn't you?" he smiled.

"Jaina, actually. Now can you just tell me?" She smiled back.

"Fine it's just, um, I said something stupid to a, uh, friend and I think I ruined the friendship."

Leia thought for a moment. _He didn't say Mara's name, he must not know I know about that. Oh well, I'll play along._

"Really and what did you just say to this 'friend'?" Acting surprised she gave a look of curiosity.

"Uh, that I didn't want to be they're friend anymore. Leia don't say anything because I know how childish that sounds, but I feel really bad about it now and I don't know how to fix it." Luke looked disparate, now Leia looked onto him in pity.

"Luke I don't know if you can fix that, but it depends on the person you're talking about. Perhaps I could help more if I knew who it is?" She asked as polite as ever.

"I don't know, well will this stay just between us," Leia nodded, "It's Mara." Leia looked as shocked as she could.

"Wow that's, you really said that to her? Luke I must say that I'm very disappointed with you. You know that you were the first person she trusted. How do you think that affected her now?"

"Yes, Leia, I know now you know why I feel so bad about it now." Luke bent his head down in shame, Leia didn't like to make Luke feel this bad, but it taught him a lesson.

"Oh, well, let's talk more when you get to Coruscant which will be in a few days, right?"

"Oh right," Luke looked up again, "Uh, Leia I was wondering if I could bring a guest with me?"

"I don't see why not, who is it?"

"Callista." This time Leia didn't need to act surprised.

**

Mara really didn't want to be on Corusant, but she had no choice. She had no real desire to be on the same planet that Skywalker's family was. Mara would problem have just enough luck to run into Solo himself, when she walked off her ship into Karrade's docking bays. Which was next to Solo's and Skywalker's. She hurried herself out of the bays and continued until she was home in her apartment. Mara sat down on her couch. Yes, she was tired, she hasn't slept properly in days or well since Luke woke her up. Force, Mara already missed him, _why did he act that way, where did that lie come from, this was completely out of character for him to just explode, _she had all of these questions and no one to answer them for her.

In the distance Mara herd the comm beeping, with no sign of it stopping she stood up and turned it on. Who answered did surprise her a little.

"Well, Solo, what brings you to calling me this late?" She forced a small smirk.

"Oh, you know, can't I just bug you for fun?" Solo gave her the same smirk back.

"No, but I guess you can if you know, have a death wish. If you do don't let me get in the way, continue to bug me." Mara swore that she saw Solo swallow hard at that remark. Her smirk grew bigger.

"Okay never mind, can I just ask what I called you for?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Alright would you like to dinner at our apartment in three days?"

Mara looked a little suspicious, "Why so specific?"

"Because we are having dinner in three days, and we heard you were on planet and thought you needed company," _Oh my force he is going to bring up Skywalker, _"Because Karrade isn't on planet."

Mara nodded, a little shaky.

"Is that all or do you need anything else. I'm not trying to be rude are anything I'm just tired."

"Oh yeah of course, I don't mind. So I'll see you in Three days." And with that he closed down his comm, once again Mara was left with her thoughts. One of them, why would Solo just ask her to come to dinner without wanting something?

This should be an interesting dinner.

OK IMA SOO SORRY THIS CAME OUT LATE!!! Computer crashed so had to rewirte this chap.

**Jasaa: Thanx for the review. I'll be bring up more chapters faster. **

**DarthMii: Thank you, too for the review of my first story. Chapters are coming!**

**Rentukka: I appreciate the crit. and thanx for notiicing my typos. As you can see I'm not good at spelling. THANX!**


	4. FinalNote, An AN

**Okay I'm very sorry to say this but I will not be continuing with this story. Yes, yes I know very sad right? But what I'm saying is this was my first story, just to try this writing thing out so, yeah, I'm not writing anymore for this. **

**If anyone wants to this story to continue then I am willing to put it up for adoption. Just ask me then maybe this story may have an ending. **

**Okay, that's it then.**

**S-SFamily**


End file.
